ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Let's Be Smashers
Let's Be Smashers, based on the fanfic Let's (Not) Be Smashers, is a series of television specials crossing over the Cartoon Network series OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes with the Super Smash Bros. video game series. Plot Arc 1: Welcome to Smash, K.O.! The first arc begins with Master Hand looking at blogs for character requests for the upcoming Super Smash Bros. game for the Nintendo Switch. As he looks at ridiculous requests for characters like Goku and Shrek, he completely loses it and goes on a rant about Smash fans making stupid requests before sending a blank Smash invitation through time and space, meaning that it could travel to any world in existence and whoever finds it could join the battle. The invite ends up in the world of Lakewood Plaza Turbo, and it flies through the air until it lands on the face of a boy named K.O., who wakes up from his nap and starts screaming about how it's a face-hugger from the movie Aliens before running around and screaming like a crazed banshee. Inside their house, K.O.'s mother Carol hears her son screaming his head off outside and quickly heads out (while kicking the front door down in the process), asking him what it is that he's screaming about. K.O. tells his mom that a face-hugger is on his face and screams for her to get it off him. Carol then sees that the "face-hugger" that he's talking about is just a piece of paper and manages to get it off him. They then see that the paper is actually an invitation to a fighting tournament called Super Smash Bros., and K.O. believes that he was the one who got invited before running off to tell his friends about it. Later that night, Carol begins packing K.O.'s stuff as a bus will be coming in the morning to take him to the Smash Mansion, which is where the Smash tournament takes place and where the Smashers live. K.O. is extremely excited about the Smash tournament and can't wait to get to the mansion, and the next day, he says goodbye to his mom and friends and they wish him luck in the tournament as he gets on the bus and heads off to Smash. At the Smash Mansion, the main man Robin is preparing for the newcomer's arrival, but he can't get the other Smashers to settle down as they're literally jumping all over the place. After getting covered in ink by a trouble-making female Inkling named Malley, Robin scolds the Smashers for acting like wild animals when a newcomer is expected to arrive, and wants them to be on their best behavior so that they can make them feel welcome. Meanwhile, K.O. is taking a nap on the bus when the driver wakes him up and tells him that they have arrived at the Smash Mansion. He looks out the window and is in awe at the sight of the giant mansion and runs out of the bus in excitement, leaving his stuff on his seat. As K.O. races up the hill and front steps of the mansion, he bumps into someone and the bus driver gives him his stuff that he left. The man introduces himself as Robin and welcomes K.O. to the Smash Mansion, and then he leads him inside where the Smashers start to act up again, with the former being dismayed that the Smashers aren't even able to do the one thing he asks them to do while the latter is in a state of awe upon seeing the Smashers. K.O. introduces himself to the Smashers and "recognizes" a few of them, such as believing that Cloud Strife is Hero from the OK K.O. episode A Hero's Fate, and that Ryu is his father as some strange voice from nowhere had convinced him of that. Some time later, Robin gives K.O. a tour of the Smash Mansion and leads him to the room where he will be staying at, which is with the rest of the young Smashers, and informs that dinner will be ready in about two hours and to just get situated until then. K.O. sets his stuff in his new room and then calls Carol to tell her that he made it to the Smash Mansion and is already loving it there, but is also already starting to miss his friends back at home. He then heads out of his room and meets some more Smashers such as Marth, Sonic the Hedgehog, Solid Snake, Red the Pokémon Trainer, and lastly a bounty hunter named Samus Aran. After introducing himself to them, K.O. soon discovers that villains are in Smash as well and follows the three villains Bowser, Ganondorf, and Mewtwo and introduces himself to them, and then they offer to have him show them his stuff in a Smash battle to see what a hero like him is capable of, to which the boy eagerly accepts. And so the four of them head off to the control room where the Smash battles take place and set the rules to the match before getting into the pods that will transport them to the stage, being Final Destination. The battle begins, but K.O. is at a disadvantage as all three of the villains gang up on him during the match, and they quickly overpower him, questioning his status as a hero. As Ganondorf prepares to finish K.O. off, a Smash Ball then appears and the three chase after it, now wanting to destroy him with their Final Smash. However, K.O. ultimately ends up getting the Smash Ball and activates his Final Smash, which is him transforming into Perfect K.O., and delivers a powerful punch which sends the three villains flying off the stage and ending the game, making him the winner. K.O. is overjoyed that he won his first ever Smash battle and the rest of the Smashers celebrate with him while the three villains watch in the distance and Ganondorf mutters that they're going to get back at him, to which Bowser and Mewtwo agree. After the battle and dinner, the Smashers start preparing for bed, and K.O. spots Ryu and then asks him if he can sleep with him, as he still believes that he's his father. Ryu is reluctant at first, but gives in once K.O. starts giving him the puppy-dog eyes, and then the boy has him give him a piggyback all the way up the stairs to his room. Meanwhile in Subspace, Master Hand has regained his sanity after trying therapy, but it turned out that the therapist was none other than his absolutely insane and idiotic brother Crazy Hand. Master Hand goes to check on the Smashers and spots a boy that he had never seen before. Just then, Crazy Hand bursts in and starts shouting nonsense and then takes a look at what the Smashers are doing and he recognizes the boy as K.O. from the cartoon show OK K.O., which makes Master Hand realize something. He had let a non-video game character get into Smash, and yells at himself for being so stupid. Crazy Hand then asks Master Hand if he wants to watch OK K.O. with him, to which he furiously shouts no and destroys the TV that had the show coming on. As Crazy Hand cries in despair about the TV, Master Hand says to himself that he must do something about K.O. being in Smash quickly, as it could apparently cause all sorts of problems to the universe. The two hands then travel to Lakewood Plaza Turbo, and Crazy Hand, being the huge OK K.O. fanboy that he is, heads to the plaza to go say hi to the heroes while Master Hand heads over to a purple factory across the street, hoping to find someone who could help him with the situation. The next day at the Smash Mansion, Robin announces that two newcomers are coming to the mansion following the events of E3, much to everyone's excitement. The first newcomer is the loud and obnoxious Princess Daisy, and the second one turns out to be Samus's arcnemesis, Ridley, much to everyone's shock. K.O., having no idea who Ridley is, is quickly introduced to the space dragon. Meanwhile, all the way on the other side of Smashville, at a place known as the Assist Apartment, the Assist Trophies are having a typical day with Waluigi complaining about how he isn't playable again and Isaac moaning about how bad he wants to be a Smasher, much to everyone's annoyance. Just then, the front door to the apartment opens and it turns out to be a certain kappa who introduces herself as Dendy. More Coming Soon Arc 2: Rise of the Super Clubs Coming Soon Arc 3: Coming Soon Arc 4: Fate of the Universe Coming Soon Cast Let's Be Smashers * Courtenay Taylor as K.O. * Kate Flannery as Carol * Ashly Burch as Enid * Ian Jones-Quarty as Rad * Melissa Fahn as Dendy * Jennifer Hale as Samus Aran * Charles Martinet as Waluigi * Peter Von Gomm as Bomberman * Alésia Glidewell as Krystal * Yuri Lowenthal as Isaac Master Hand's Ensemble * Xander Mobus as Master Hand * Kenny James as Bowser * Dave Wittenburg as Ganondorf * Steven Blum as Mewtwo * Steve Buschemi as Ridley Other Characters * David Vincent as Robin * Jane Lynch as Dark Samus * Xander Mobus as Crazy Hand Additional Voices Production Music * Super Smash Bros. Ultimate Theme (E3 Version) * Benny Hill Theme * Friends to the End (From Tom and Jerry: The Movie)- Peach, Daisy, Waluigi, and Bomberman * Let's Kick it Up (Let's Be Smashers Theme Song) Category:Crossover Category:Crossover Episodes Category:Animated specials Category:TV specials Category:OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes Category:Super Smash Bros. Category:Fan Fics